Docu-Trauma
Docu-Trauma is the eighteenth episode of the first season. Synopsis Zira Cornelius, a documentary filmmaker, comes to the school and starts focusing on a three-eyed creature in which she calls "pants," which she thinks it's Adam because he has a giant zit on his head. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Zira Cornelius *Kerry Anderson *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Roles *Mrs. Warthog *Lupe Toucan *Windsor Gorilla *Teddy Truman *Miss Chameleon *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Chad *Tinkas *Slips Python (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hazel Peacock (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lippy Zebra (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Lullaby – David Farnon (Adam’s pizza daymare) * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi (“Wow. I’d really love to, Kerry…”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Adam sneaks into school) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (Principal Pixiefrog’s announcement) * Gasoline – Daniel Holter, Janelle Robertson, Jordan Richter (Pixiefrog dresses as Elvis) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (“Hey, Adam, did you hear that?”) * Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto (Jake and his mirror) * Tracking – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell (Zira Cornelius starts filming) * Gasoline – Daniel Holter, Janelle Robertson, Jordan Richter (“I’m a hunka, hunka burnin’ frog!”) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (“Hey, you wanna hear me sing?”) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor and Teddy Truman) * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder (“I’m ready for my close-up, Ms. Cornelius.”) * Hot Daddy – Joe Sherman (Jake’s shiny teeth) * Late Night – Charles Blaker, Kevin Hiatt (“You mean you wanna make me… a star?”) * The Herd – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Zira chases Ada… er, “Pants”) * Tracking – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell (Zira won’t stop filming “Pants”) * The Puzzle #7 – Franco Micalizzi (“Well, I’m not a monkey.”) * Tracking – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell (“And where do you think you’re going?”) * Murder Most Foul – Chris Payne (“Jake, what are you doing?!”) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (Jake gets his big break) * Live Show (A) – Dieter Reith (Zira’s documentary is an award winner) * Imminent Danger – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell (a clip of "Pants") * Snakes – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (a clip of “Pants”) * Tracking – Nigel Beaham-Powell, Bella Russell (ending) * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder (end credits scene) Trivia *The title is a pun on "Docudrama". *Only episode where both of Kerry's eyes are seen. However, this only happened in Adam's imagination sequence, so it's still a mystery what her other eye really looks like. *Principal Pixiefrog dresses as Elvis Presley and says his catchphrase, "Thank you, thank you very much." *First appearance of Teddy Truman, despite this episode being far prior to "Talking Teddy", his introduction episode. *First episode where Adam gets completely naked. *Billboard Gag: Please don't feed the teachers. *Credits Gag: Zera films a romance movie with Miss Chameleon and a fly. Their current scene is ruined when Miss Chameleon eats her romantic love interest. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes